PokemonGX
by Yoralovesyugi
Summary: pov changes. Gary wakes up in an realm he is not from. I hope you enjoy :D


_**(Hi guys :D! This is an thing I've been working on for an long time! Its GaryxChazz, an Pokemon/YugiohGX Crossover! I hope you like it! This contains Cussing, sexual scenes(Later chapters), and other things. dont like yaoi? Leave :) I do not own any of these character or stories!)**_

 ** _Chapter one: Greetings of friendship or love?_**

hello, my name is Gary Oak. I come from the land of Pokemon. I was battling a trainer then all of a sudden. I saw a boy in a black coat running up to me as I fell. He had a wired thing on his wrist. I blacked out once he got to me. I remember feeling pain on my back. I woke in a room that looked like I was in a school nurse's office. I looks around and through my legs over the bed and sat up. pain shot into my back and shoulder. I look at my arm and shoulder. I was wrapped in bandages all around my torso. I get up slowly and walk towards the window. I looks out and saw kids wearing different colour jackets. Red, Yellow, and Blue. "Were the fuck am I?" i yelled out loud. I heard the door open and I turned. A kid wearing a long black coat, a black shirt, black pants, and black spiked hair walks in. He carried clothing in a bag. "Looks like you just woke up." he said setting the clothes down on the bed I was in.

"Where the hell am I?" I looked at him. He looked surprised. "We are at duel academy. And who are you?" He crossed his arms. "I'm Gary Oak, Who are you?" I asked leaning agents the wall carefully. "I'm Chazz Princeton. And it looks like you aren't from here." Chazz said walking closer toWme. "well of corse not! i come from a land of pokemon!" i yelled. he had a confused look on his face. did they really don't know about pokemon? i looked around. "what you looking for? and what are pokemon? are you talking about duel monsters?" he said looking at me. "well i don't know what duel monster are. but i'm looking for a pokemon. my eevee." i looked at him. "ok, lets make a deal. if i find your eevee, you will help me." chazz said laughing a bit. "ok, my eevee looks like a brown fox with big ears. and has a white spot on the tip of her tail." as i said that he left the room. i look into the bag and took out the clothing. it had a black shirt, blueish-black jacket, and black pants. i tried them on. they fix, he must be my size. i look around for a mirror and went over to it fixing my hair.

the door opened and eevee ran in jumping and i turned around and hugged eevee. "you ok!" i said into eevee's fur. "well since i found your eevee. you will help me." chazz closed the door and walked towards me. i looked at him and nodded, "what you need done?" he looks out the window and pulled me over there. "you see that kid with the brown hair in the red jacket?" he said as i tried to find him. he was like waldo in the books. i found him and nodded. "he is the kid i want to get rid of! he is keeping me away from a girl i like. so i need your help. since no one else has seen you. and you look bad ass enough to scare him." he said that and i smiled at 'bad ass'. "of corse! i am bad ass and i can scare anyone! like i do with my friend back at the pokemon land." i crossed my arms and he smiles nodding.

we walk through the school intel we go into a room. chazz said eailer before we left the room. he told me if anyone ask who i am. i'm his cousin. we walk down the stairs and go to a desk. chazz said the man behind the desk is the main person here. his name was clower. we walk up to him. "ah chazz, who is this?" clower said handing clazz something and looks at me. "hes my cousin. he cam with my brothers to pick me up for the field trip." chazz turns and walks. i follow. we walk to the docks and saw a huge boat and a little boat that we got on. "ok so you are going to sleep here. and i will sleep in the other bed." chazz said putting his stuff down on the chair we had. "nice place!" i looked around as eevee clammed a side of my bed.

"well, seems like she loves it." chazz sighs and sits on his bed. i sit on my bed looking at him, "you ok?" i asked and he nodded. "so tell me about these 'pokemon'." he asked looking at me. "if i tell you about pokemon you will tell me about 'duel monsters' right?" i looked at him raising an eyebrow. he nodded and explain duel monsters to me. i told him about pokemon. the city we were going to was where duel monsters first started. we arrive and got off the boat. the big boat from eailer is already parked and getting their students off. chazz walked over there and i followed with eevee riding in my jacket. "hey slifer slacker!" chazz yelled and the kid i saw eailer looked at us. he was sourned by a kid with blue hair, and tall girl that had big boobs. i guess that is who he was talking about. "hey chazz! whos this?" he said looking at me. "no one of your consuren. and also. watch your back." chazz said and walked off. i at the kid that he was talking too. he looked up at me and looked scared. i followed chazz. we go into are hotel room. it had two beds and eevee clammed the one near the window. we heard a knock and chazz opened the door and growled, "what you want jaden?" i walked over there and saw that kid from eailer. to tell you the truth. i have been getting feelings for chazz. i know i'm not gay! but, i don't know if i can understand these feelings. "i just wanted to say hi! since we are next door to you." he smiled joyfully. chazz steps out of the way so both of us was in the door way. jaden looked at me and shivered. chazz has an evil smile on him.

eevee goes at my feet looking up at jaden and he looks down scaring eevee. "is that a duel monster?!" jaden said smiling. i growled at him and his smile fades. "no she is not a duel monster! or what ever shit that is!" i slammed the door in his face and goes lay down in my bed. chazz laied in his bed smiling. then his smile fades. "hey man, can i ask you something?" i looked over at chazz as he said that. "sure whats up?" i asked and he looked over at me locking eyes. "have you ever had a crush on...the same sex?" he asked. of corse i do! i have a crush on the man who i am talking too! i felt myself blush, "yea...why you ask?" my face feels hotter. "well, i think i have a crush on you..." we keeped are eyes locked. i guess he does like me...my face gets redder.


End file.
